disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Julius the Cat
|Cameo = Alice's Day at Sea|Animador = Walt Disney|Diseñador = Walt Disney|Inspiración = El Gato Felix|Nombre Original = Julius the Cat|Nombre Hispanoamerica = Julius, el gato|Nombre España = Julius el Gato|Otros Nombres = Julius|Personalidad = Astuto, malicioso, violento, fuerte (a veces), leal (solo a Alicia), protector (solo a Alicia), bribón, sádico, cruel, amigable (a veces), histérico|Apariencia = Gato negro con cara blanca, en ocasiones se le muestra con el vientre y la patas blancas.|Género = Masculino|Altura = 91 cm|Aliados = Alicia, Ike el Ratón|Enemigos = Pete|Hogar = Mundo de Dibujos|Familia = Oscar (Hijo adoptivo)|Amigos = Alicia|Gustos = Alicia, jugar, golpear a Pete|Disgustos = Ver a Alicia en peligro, Pete}}Julius es un personaje de las Comedias de Alicia. Como el compañero de dibujos animados de Alicia, Julius fue el primer gran personaje de dibujos animados creado por Disney, anterior a Oswald y Mickey. Personalidad Julius es un gato astuto y malicioso. A veces se lo muestra como muy fuerte y violento, principalmente cuando pelea con Peg Leg Pete. Él parece ser cercano y leal a Alicia, y es muy protector con ella. En raras ocasiones, incluso es retratado como un interés amoroso para Alicia. Aunque es protector de Alicia, es un bribón y usualmente es el que los ha metido en problemas serios, incluso los lleva directamente a la cárcel en Alice the Jailbird. En algunas caricaturas, como Alice Gets Stung, se muestra bastante sádico con algunos de los personajes menores, como un oso con el que él y Alicia el disparan para divertirse. En Alice's Orphan rescata a una mujer de ahogarse, pero al ver que ella es fea, la empuja de vuelta al agua y cierra sus medios de escape. Sin embargo, en estas caricaturas específicas también se muestra que puede simpatizar con los demás, ya que deja ir a un conejo cuando dice que tiene esposa e hijos en casa (solo para enfurecerse al saber que fue engañado) y se queda huérfano. Él encontró e intentó cuidarlo. Apariencia física En sus apariciones anteriores, él es un gato negro largo con un estómago blanco y patas blancas. En sus apariciones posteriores, su diseño se simplifica, parece más redondo, y su pelaje blanco está ausente. Aunque su altura es algo inconsistente, generalmente mide alrededor de 91 centímetros de alto. Comedias de Alicia Alice's Wonderland thumb|leftEn una pequeña toma se pueden ver a varios gatos "que son literalmente él" bailando y tocando música. Más adelante se le ve boxeando con otro gato. Al final se le ve junto a todos los animales del sueño de Alicia. Alice's Day at Sea Se le puede ver momentáneamente en forma de pez. Alice's Spooky Adventure a Alice gets in Dutch Julius es un pequeño gato negro de vientre, y patas blancas, quien solo aparece cuando Alicia empieza a soñar sobre su mundo de dibujos, a el le gusta bailar y meterse en problemas, con el tiempo al ser salvado por Alicia se enamora de ella hasta que la besa. Casi siempre se mete en problemas ya que suele ser malo y molesta a los otros animales, pero es salvado por Alicia, quien termina en problemas gracias a el, al ver a Alicia en problemas se enoja y va a salvarla. Alice hunting in Africa a Alice Gets Stung Su diseño cambia y se vuelve completamente negro con la cara blanca, a partir de este entonces el se convierte en el "protagonista", su importancia crece y aparece más que Alicia, el siempre se mete en problemas por su mal humor y termina involucrando a Alicia, a veces pueden escapar y salvarse pero en ocasiones terminan peor gracias a el. Alice Solves The Puzzle El se encuentra con Alicia y juntos van a jugar en la piscina, al final cuando Alicia esta en peligro, el va a salvarla, del terrible Peg-Leg Pete. Alice's Egg Plant El es un granjero encargado del gallinero, se enoja con las gallinas porque no producen huevos cuando el lo necesita, esto genera que las gallinas lo ataque, al final las tranquilizan y pueden ir a vender todos los huevos. Alice Loses Out a Alice's Tin Pony Alicia y Julius intentan tener una vida un poco más normal, viajando a diferentes lugares y ayudando a otros, en ocasiones tratan de divertirse pero gracias a Julius terminan en problemas, en ocasiones Pete los persigue pero Julius pelea contra el y lo vence. Alice Chops the Suey El sale de un tarro de tinta, donde es el protagonista de toda la historia, como raro se mete en problemas, al final aparece Alicia y juntos entran en el tarro de tinta. Alice's Egg Plant a Alice Rattled by Rats Alicia y Julius continúan su viaje en el mundo de fantasía de Alicia, donde esta vez buscan hacer travesuras, gracias a ellas terminan en problemas e incluso terminan en prisión, aunque intentan hacer las cosas bien suelen crear problemas pero buscan la forma de salir de ellos. Alice in the Jungle Julius y Alicia regresan a la selva, Julius ve que Alicia es perseguida por leones y va a salvarla. Alice on the Farm a Alice's Mysterious Mystery Alicia y Julius intentan hacer algunas cosas bien, pero Pete llega para molestarlos y robarles lo que tienen y secuestra a Alicia, Julius pelea contra Pete y salva a Alicia, pero también le gusta divertirse con los demás, aunque Pete les haga trampa y se enoje con ellos, Julius muestra que puede ser cariñoso pero también malvado, Julius y Alicia buscan la forma de ayudar a otros animales pero siempre terminan en problemas. Alice Charms the Fish a Alice in the Big League Alicia y Julius continúan sus aventuras, metiéndose en diferentes líos, siguen escapando de Pete, Alicia es secuestrado por Pete y rescatada par Julius, ellos tratan de hacer cosas buenas, pero normalmente les va mal, aunque en ocasiones logran su objetivo, en varias ocasiones Julius se enamora de diferentes gatas que conoce. Galería Julius_the_Cat_2.png Julius (Alice's Spooky Adventure).jpg Julius (Alice's Fishy Story).jpg Julius y Alice dancing.jpg Julius (Alice hunting in Africa).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice and the Three Bears).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice Cans the Cannibals).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice the Toreador).jpg Julius (Alice Gets Stung).jpg Curiosidades *La apariencia de Julius es similar en diseño a El Gato Felix. *En el área de Buena Vista Street de Disney California Adventure, una de las tiendas de regalos se llama "Julius Katz and Sons" para conmemorar a Julius. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Alice Comedies Categoría:Personajes Antropomorfos Categoría:Personaje Silencioso Categoría:Animales Categoría:Corredores